A scattered soul
by CrEaTeImAgInAtE
Summary: After finding his girlfriend with his childhood bully, he decided to end his life until his is saved, but now he won't talk to anyone or even has the will to be a hero anymore. Is their anyone able to make him as he once was or will he forever be broken?
1. Empty

After Everything he had endured, the fights with the league of Villains, Fighting Todoroki and Kacchan, and after All for One's fight with All Might. He never thought that one thing that would break him was his girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka, cheating on him with Kacchan.

Even after everything she cheated on him and slept with his tormentor. Now he was just sitting in his All Might themed room with the lights darkned out and all the electronics off. He let out a shallow laugh as he felt the knife pierce his skin and drag across his wrist, blood dripped of the tip of his knife as more drained from the self-inflicted wound. The greenette repeated the process until there were several cuts on his wrists and legs. Sighing he placed the blood stained knife on the bed, the blood staining the All Might theme bed. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his letter to his friends and one to All Might.

The One for All user looked back to his room as he felt like this was the last he would see it. He walked towards the door, every step feeling heavier until he reached the the doorknob and everything felt lighter, he was close. Turning the doorknob and opening his door, he walked through and closed his room for the last time. The greenette walked the halls slowly, his strength leaving him as the blood dripped from his wrist and seeped from the cuts on his legs. Izuku soon had to supported himself against the walls, marking the wall with his blood and making a trail. As he slowly stepped down the stairs and entered the common space and continued towards the main door until he heard a voice behind him.

"Midoriya.." A concered voice called out from behind him. He slowly looked behind him to see a pink tanktop and black leggings floating in the air, it was Toru Hagakure.

Lifeless green eyes meet invisable ones until finally, all the strength he had left him and he collapsed with blood pooling around his cuts. Panicking she called Aizawa-sensi to told him what she saw and ran to the nearest room which happened to be Fumikage. The invisable girl banged on the door until the bird-headed hero in training opened up.

"Hagakure? what troubles you in this time of darkness?" He said with half-lidded eyes.

"It's Midoriya! He's bleeding and he passed out!" Hagakure explained quickly.

The shadow user eyes shot open looked behind her to see blood staining the walls. He rushed out and followed the blood trail to see Aizawa patching up his companion with his scarf. The teacher looked up to see two of his students, well one and a set of floating clothes, with worried looks on their faces.

"Get the other students up and come to the common room, I'll be back when I can." he calmly explained as he lifted Midoriyas' half-dead body and rushed out of the building.

As Aizawa ran towards recovery girls office, he could feel the blood of home of his students crawl on his skin. He would be damned if he was going to lose one of his students. As he ran to the door of the healers office, he knocked repeatedly until the old lady opened the door.

"What is it?" she asked confusly before becoming wide eyed at the pale greenhaired student. "Place him on the bed! I will do what I can!" She ordered as she shooed the emo teacher out of the way.

As Aizawa walked back to his class dorms where he found most of them scattered around the common area, on the countertop were two bloodstained letters, one of them were opened. The eraser hero looked over to find Iida reading on of the letters slumped in a chair with one hand holding the letter and the other grabbing his hair, he seemed to be fustrated about something. The engine hero seemed to notice the teachers presence and instead of explaining what the letter said, he mearly handed the letter to the tired hero.

_Dear class,_

_Sorry you had to find out this way but I can't take it anymore, The constant abuse from Kacchan as a kid until now. All the burns and bruises may have healed but the words are still there in my heart. I could handle it until he took the one thing I loved and I thought she loved me too, but again I was wrong and cheated on me with Kacchan one night, on that night I found out that she has been cheating on me for a while with Kacchan and didn't even feel sorry for it. Uraraka, Kacchan, I hope you are happy and I am sorry I am such a failure. So I decided to take Kacchan's advice he gave me in junior high and kill myself. I know you guys will be sad and upset, but I am not one to cry over. I will miss you guys alot, farewell and take care._

_~ The Failed Hero, Deku_

The teacher looked at the paper as he realized his hands were gripping the paper tightly. He relaxed his grip and let out a sigh, as he turned, almost all of Class 1A were their except Bakugou, Kirishima, and Denki. The teacher decided to place the letter addressed to All Might in his pocket, and at the same time the remaining three students came down the stairs.

"Why the fuck did you extras wake me up huh?" Katsuki growled out.

"Yeah man, it ain't manly to wake up a man at midnight." Kirishima said with a yawn.

"Just look at the blood stained wall behind you and look around, you will figure it out." Sero said as the remaining three looked at the wall and recoiled in response.

"I-Is that b-blood?!" Denki yelped as he took a few steps away from the wall.

"Look around?" Bakugou said with confusion as he looked towards his classmates._ 'Everyone is here except-'_

"Where's Midoriya?" Kirishima asked, utting of Bakugous' thought process.

Everyone else knew where Midoriya was except the three newcomers because of what Hagakure told them.

**"****Midoriya was found in a pool of his own blood, almost dead.****" **those words stuck to their head.

"What did the shitty nerd get himself into?!" Bakugou said with his usual scowl not noticing Iida walking towards him with his eyes shadowed by his glasses. "Did he _hurt _himself aga-" He said as he was cut off by a strong punch to his face.

Bakugou straighten himself, blood dripping down his nose, looking up he found out that it was four-eyes who punched in him in his face. The explosive teen lit his hands as to threathen the other male, but was shocked when the teen didn't back down.

"Iida what are you doing?" Uraraka said as she walked foward to pull Iida away from her lover but she was pushed away when she got close. The gravity user looked in shocked at what her bestfriend did. "Iida whats wrong?" she asked but was promptly ignored along with her lover.

Most of the class were now confused as Iida wasn't one to use violence against his class. He usually tries to negotiate with them, but not this time.

"Enough!" Aizawa said as he activated his quirk to make himself look more intimidating. That alone was enought to make Bakugou and Iida stop fighting.

"Sorry, but right now, you are not my friend Uraraka." Iida said much to the others confusion. The engine user walked up to aizawa and politly grabbed the note from him. "Momo, if you will please this to the class, I...I rather be in my room right now" he said as he push his way past his classmates and walked towards his room until his class heard the click of his door.

The Vice-Rep looked confused until she silently read the letter and suddenly she was filled with rage towards both the explosive and zero gravity teens. Giving a sigh she read the letter outloud, getting shocked and angry reactions from everyone except the two teens that were listed in the letter.

As Momo finished the letter she glared at Ochako making her flinch a bit. Everyone glared at both of them after momo did causing both of them get hated comments towards them.

"You're awful Uraraka, Ribbit." Tsuyu said with clearly visible anger on her face.

"Tsu I di-" the gravity user was cut off by her frog user classmate.

"Call me Asui, only my friends call me Tsu." She said as the class saw visible saddness from Uraraka.

"That's not manly Bakugou!" Kirishima said as he marched back to his room with others with anger on their faces until the only ones that were left were the two lovers.

At that moment Class 1A hated two of their classmates.

**I looked over this story and realized how good it was and was like 'Im still stuck on Watching the Universe so why not reboot this story.**

**Also one of my recommendation is Breath of a Hero by LorenzoJ10, its amaturish but it has alot of heart poured into it and I really like it so far so please give it a shot.**


	2. Hospital

After the class left Bakugo and Uraraka, the two slowly looked at eachother. Uraraka had a worried look as she felt like she betrayed everyone. She figited with her hands as her lover shoved his hands in his pockets trying to think about what to say next, the ticking time bomb sighed as he turned around and said one thing that barley raised the brown girls hopes.

"Don't give up just yet." The teen said as he made his way up the stairs, leaving the shaken girl all alone.

The poor girl placed her hand on her left breast to feel her heartbeat. "Izuku," She started before her eyes welled up, "Why?"

She wiped her salty tears and slowly made her way back to her room, hoping that the next day would be better.

_The next day..._

The light filtered through her room, hitting her eyes that caused them to flutter open. She let out a yawn and looked at the time. It was 6:42 am, she let out an audible groan as she shreaded the blanket of her.

The brown haired girl walked towards her uniform and put it on the way she knew. As she dressed herself a photo slipped out from her hidden pocket and floated to the ground. Uraraka kneeled down to pick the stray photo, as she picked it up she turned it around to see it was a photo of her and Izuku at a café near Narita. The food wasn't good though and the scenery wasn't as nice as Tokyo but it was fun cause they were together. She snapped out of her thoughts as a tear fell upon the picture and landing on Izuku's face. She slowly lifted her hand to feel her face to realize that she was crying. She placed the picture onto the coffee table in the middle of her room and left without saying a word. As she walked down the stairs, she found Tsuyu, Hakagure, Momo and Jiro in the common area.

"Hey Ts-Asui!" Uraraka called out to one of her classmates getting the said girls groups attention. "Y-You wanna eat breakfast together?" she said with a small smile as she tried to lighten the mood.

Shaking her head the frog girl declined her ex-friends proposal, "Eat breakfast with your _lover_." The frog girl shot back at her with rage in her eyes.

"He isn't my lover! Izu-" She was cut off by a hard slap to her cheek, but not from Tsuyu but from a certain invisible hero.

"Don't you dare say **h****is **name!" The stealth hero yelled at her former friend,

After the Midoriya incedent last night, the class distanced themselfes from the two who hurted their classmate. Sometimes they knew that they would _have _to talk to them but other than that there was nothing, Uraraka tried to befriend Tsuyu the entire night, but the frog girl wouldn't accept her advances, breaking the gravity users heart.

As for Bakugou, he acted like their wasn't a care in the world, he didn't care what anyone thought of him 'cause he was the best. And Izuku well...

_In a random hospital..._

In room 312, a green haired boy laid in bed with it being raised to a 45 degree angle. Around his self inflicted wounds were white bandages that had spots of blood on them. The teen didn't even try to move his limbs. He lazily looked to find that around his wrist as well as his ankles were leather straps that held the boy in place. The windows were locked tight, the room he was left in was bare except for his bed, the door, the Tv and a remote. Normally he would panicked and fear the worse was about to happen to him but now, he couldn't careless.

He lost everything to Bakugo, his girlfriend, his mother who tragically died during the All for One Villain attack. He technically had All Might but he was more of a teacher rather than a father to him. The lifeless boy sighed as he gave up on everything.

At that moment the door opened and a woman with short, choppy brown hair that covered her left eye whilst revealing her brown right eye. She had a modest figure but most noticeably were the cat ears that rested on the top of her head and the long sleek brown tail that came out from above her ass. She wore a tight light pink nurse outfit that somehow made her boobs look bigger and empized her ass even more.

"Nya! You are awake! Nya!" the cat nurse said, "I'm your personal nurse, Kotomi Nya~chi" She said proudly, pumping out her chest.

Wild Brown eyes meet Lifeless green eyes, he teen gave her a small smile as to lighten the mood. The Cat nurse smiled back as she pulled out clipboard with some paper on it. She flipped through the papers until she found the green teens name.

"Izuku Midoriya, Age 15, Currently on Suicide watch, Studying at UA, Hero Course, Single!" The Cat nurse tail swayed abit and looked at Izuku. The teen raised his eyebrow at this and currently ignored it, without realizing that the nurse eyes the sculped teen like a predator looks at it's prey. "Condition... Depression, what do you feel right now?"

The teen boy opened his mouth to find that no words came out. The nurse was surprised at this revelation. The teen looked slightly shocked until he looked down at his chest.

"You can speak?" she asked.

The teen shook his head.

"Can you feel your limbs?"

The Teen nodded.

"Last question... Can you feel emotions of any short?" The nurse girl looked saddened.

The one for all user shook his head again as he felt nothing. No empathy, No Anger, No Sadness, No Happiness, but most importantly... No love.

This was his life at this moment, A shell of his former self.

**Rework done and as for one of your questions, I do have a reason for getting rid of Inko even if it pains my heart for she is best mama.**


	3. Tension

The cat nurse wrote on her clipboard what the green teen felt, as she wasn't going to get any words out of him.

As she unclipped the paper holding his name and flipped all the other papers back in order with the paper she unclipped being ontop. Kotomi sighed as the teen's lifeless green eyes stared forward, She picked herself up and walked towards the door.

"If you need anything please press the button near your right hand and I'll come by." she said before opening the door and walking through it. As she closed the door she walked over to the desk to give the information to the receptionist. As she finished she walked towards the lounge hoping to find a way to help Izuku.

_At UA..._

Nezu sighed as he finished the paperwork for Midoriya, as well as Bakugo and Uraraka. Said paperwork was for students to bring notes to the green teen and forbidding the explosive user and gravity user to go to the hospital that he stayed in.

At that moment the door slammed open and a gaunt man in a stipped yellow suit walked through, his sunflower hair with two long strains framing his sunken face. Two vibrant blue eyes locked onto the rodent, "What happened..." he bluntly asked.

"Izuku Midoriya tried to commit suicide by sliting multipule wounds across his four limbs. Aizawa took him to recovery girl and she had to wrap his wounds and give him several blood transfusions, and now he is currently on suicide watch at a nearby hospital." The rodent told him, he wasn't going to beat around the bush with this one.

All Might wasn't satified though,"Again... What. Happend."

Knowing full well, Nezu called Aizawa to his office and within several minutes the tired man walked through the office with a visible frown on his face,"Midoriya?"

Nezu mearly faced the stripped suited man, "Aizawa please give it to him."

All might looked at the other hero with a confused look before said man pulled a envelope with blood splatted across it. Aizawa handed the letter towards the gaunt man as Nezu looked at the envelope with noticable curiosity.

All might took the letter and quickly opened it. As he read the letter his grip tighted and he clenced his teeth. Soon he threw the letter on the ground and walked out the room and ran... he ran and ran and before he realized it he ended near Recovery Girls office before slouching against the wall and plunging his face into his hand.

The man couldn't get the letter out his head even after only reading it once.

_Dear All Might,_

_I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore, I love being a hero but after finding mom killed by All for one's stray shot and Och- Uraraka cheating on me with Kacchan, I can't do it anymore._

_I feel like I failed you as you successor. I never told you about my past with Kacchan but he once told me to jump off a roof the day you met me but I was glad you found me after the sluge incident._

_For once I felt like I had a place at UA, but after everything I realized even after gaining One for All for you, I'm still a deku._

_I'm sorry I couldn't say this to you sooner but you were like a Father to me._

_~Your successor, Izuku Midoriya._

he felt the tears slip through his boney fingers as he felt like he failed someone he viewed as a son,"I failed him again Nana." he chocked out.

Recovery girl leaned against the wall inside her office as she heard All Might cry, she opened the door gaining the mans attention, "You meat head... You didn't fail him yet."

"I did!" he argued back,"If I was more involved with him and helped him through his mother's death more, MY SON WOULDN'T BE IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" he balled out as he viewed Izuku as his son.

With no words Recovery Girl gave the crying man a piece a paper, "Thats the hospital he is at, visit him and talk to him."

"But do I even have right to..."

"You do, and I bet Izuku would be happy to see you. Now go and see him." she said which the man nodded, wiping the tears and walking away,"I hope everything goes alright." she whispered as she walked backed into her office.

_In Nezu's Office..._

Aizawa picked up the paper and read it, his eyes slightly widening in shock but he slightly understood the situation, "Midoriya has All Might's quirk, As much as I wish to know what One for All is, its to risky to keep his letter around." The shaggy man walked with the paper and put it back into the envelope,"I'll burn it later."

"Thank you Aizawa... and also here." The rodent proceeded to give him an address,"This is the hospital Midoriya is at."

"And wha-"

"Bakugo and Uraraka are forbidden to visit the hospital he is in to prevent PTSD or even explosive anger he might have for them."

Aizawa hummed in acknowledgement before walking away.


End file.
